Lucien Nakamura
Lucien Nakamura (中村ルシアン Nakamura Rushian) is a Japanese-American Invocator youth who travels to Karakura Town in order to find information about the mysteriously absent father he had never known, and answers as to why he can see spirits. Physical Appearance Lucien is a young man of average height with a lean, muscular physique. He has medium-length silver hair,, gray eyes, and his skin is somewhat pale. Lucien has an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. Lucien's academy uniforms often consist of concealing jackets and gloves, as well as pants and heavy duty boots. Lucien also has a stone cross embedded on the back of his left hand from his father's experiments, something which he conceals with gloves. Personality History Powers and Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Having been trained by various tutors in his childhood, Lucien has learned many types of martial arts and has honed his skills to the point where he can easily trump amateur fighters without much effort. Enhanced Speed: As an Invocator, Lucien has access to Bringer Light, a technique which allows Lucien to "pull" on the souls of the environment in order to increase his elasticity and jumping ability. Using Bringer Light, Lucien can launch himself at high speeds from any angle, and seemingly walk on air as well. Enhanced Endurance: By subconsciously accumulating spirit particles from his surroundings into his body, Lucien becomes capable of withstanding direct hits from other supernatural beings that no ordinary human would be able to survive. Spiritual Awareness: As an Invocator, Lucien is able to sense the presence of other supernatural beings, as well as the souls existing in all forms of matter. Fullbring Unholy Trinity (とんでもない三位一体 Tondemonai Sanmiittai): Lucien's Fullbring manifests itself from the cross-shaped stone embedded in the back of Lucien's left hand. When activated, Lucien's left arm becomes red and veinous, as it prepares to transform and completely change its shape. Lucien has surmised that there are a total of three different forms granted by his cross, hence the Fullbring's namesake due to the demonic and inhuman nature of these transformations in opposition to the cross' religious meaning. *'First Sin - Antichrist's Arm' (最初の罪-反キリストの腕 Saisho no Tsumi - Han Kirisuto no Ude): The first and most basic form of Lucien's Fullbring augments his left arm into a monstrous adamantine claw with an exhaust point at Lucien's scapula-joint for excess amounts of Reishi to continuously flow out of. **'Enhanced Strength': The strength of Antichrist's Arm increases tenfold due to its hardened, metallic composition, allowing Lucien to fight on par with Hollows and other superhumans. Depending on its current size, the arm can lift cars, boulders, and in rare cases, entire buildings. **'Enhanced Durability': The unknown metal within Antichrist's Arm's composition appears to be unbreakable, easily withstanding beatings from several Hollows and deflecting strikes from the blades of Shinigami. **'Expansion': Lucien can increase the size of his claw for greater physical power, or to form a larger shield for cover. Currently, Lucien can only expand his claw to the size of an average tree at its maximum proportionate size. ***'Fist of Colossus' (巨人の拳 Kyojin no Ken): Lucien pulls Antichrist's Arm back while expanding his claw to its maximum size, then proceeds to smash the target with the force of a giant's punch. **'Elongation': Lucien can also increase the length of Antichrist's Arm for access to unreachable places, such as extending to the top of a building and pulling Lucien to the roof. ***'Booster Fist' (ブースター拳 Būsutāken): Lucien decreases the size of his claw to that of a normal human's hand and coats it in green Reishi, then proceeds to pull Antichrist's Arm back. Lucien charges Bringer Light at his elbow joint, then launches his fist at the target, pushing them as far as Lucien's arm can extend until they smash into the nearest surface. **'Raze' (荒廃破滅 Kōhai Hametsu lit. meaning Devastating Ruination): Lucien's signature technique; Lucien coats his claw with green Reishi and swings Antichrist's Arm back, then swings his claw across the front of his body, unleashing a destructive wave of energy that envelops the entire area in front of Lucien. Category:Characters Category:Invocator